1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, often use docking stations for charging and synchronizing the electronic device. The docking station usually includes a main body and one or more interfaces (such as a USB port) projecting out of the main body. The interface can be inserted into the electronic device, whereby the electronic device is electrically connected to the docking station. When not in use the interface is exposed to dust and other contaminants which can degrade or shorten the life of the interface and hence the docking station.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.